Kyle, enseñame a Besar
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: -Tu no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es besar. - Pues enséñame, a ver si eres tan bueno. - ¿QUÉEEE?. - Que me enseñes a besar – repitió, logrando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas -. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente! DIOS YO ESTABA MAS PERDIDA QUE UN PINGÜINO EN EL DECIERTO. Pero para que vean que los extrañe mucho (y que me fastidio solo escribiendo reviers) se me ocurrió este lunes 19 que podía escribir un poco de Style… Verán aun no empiezo clases, y gracias a una muela que me tiene OUT en la cama, tengo mucho tiempo libre, ya que en estas condiciones no puedo viajar ni pasear ni salir, así que empecé a escribir y bueno luego de una linda llamada al celular (*v*) me inspire para escribir este fic… Espero que les guste, lo digo de una vez, es puro Style, y no uno cualquiera, es sumamente meloso, cursi y romanticón, así que si prefieres no arriesgarte y leer otra cosa PERFECTO. Yo cumplo con advertir y decir que South Park no me pertenece, Es de Trey y Matt **_

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Me enseñas a besar?**_

_Las cosas suceden así porque tienen que suceder._ Intentó reír, pero no pudo. Había sido un cobarde marica…

…otra vez.

Había estado a segundos de decirle a Kyle lo que sentía por el…

…pero no lo hizo.

Ya no recordaba qué pendejada había inventado, pero quedó con Kyle como un "sólo amigos".

Genial. Sólo amigos… (Mierda)

Lo invitó a pasar las vacaciones a su casa, ignorando el hecho de que sus casas estaban a 3 cuadras, tratando de que así, le fuera más fácil declararse.

Pero ya hace dos semanas que pasaba todo el día junto a el, y no lo lograba…

- ¿Stan? – Kyle había dado tres suaves golpes a la puerta, y había ingresado a su habitación -. Tu madre y tu padre se fueron a una cena de aniversario, y ya que tu hermana aprovecho para escaparse con su novio Jhon… estamos solos.

_Solos. Estamos solos… Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Tranquilo. Todo va bien. Sólo… sé tu mismo._

- Ah… tengo hambre… - _¡COÑO! ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso? ¡Pero me dijiste que fuera yo mismo!_

Kyle puso los ojos en blanco, pero no reprimió una risita.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena?

- Yo te ayudo – _eso es, mejora tu imagen, tú puedes…_

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – alzó una ceja -. Eso si quiero verlo…

Pero lo inesperado por el judío sucedió, (no Eric Cartman no le pidió disculpa por todas las gilipolladas que ha causado): la cena resultó un éxito. Lo que Kyle no sabía, era que Stan había estado estudiando mucho para ése momento.

Estaba estudiando cocina, literatura, Ciencias…

En fin,

Todo lo que le gustaba a Kyle…

Porque a él... ¡Le gustaba Kyle!

Terminaron de comer, luego de haber hablado sobre muchas cosas sin importancia. Pero se sentían bien.

- En fin, Stan, mejor me voy a dormir – dijo el pelirrojo, y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al cuarto de huéspedes, el cual ocupa desde que sus padres se fueron con su hermanito Kyle a Canadá por unos asuntos legales.

- ¡No! Es decir… hummm… ¿Por qué no te quedas?

- No, estoy cansado… - le dedico una dulce sonrisa y se dio la vuelta -. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¡KYLE! – lo llamó, desesperado. ¡Ya no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella!

- ¿Qué, Stanley?

- Humm… ¿recuerdas… aquel… beso que nos dimos… por haber perdido… esa apuesta… ha… hace un tiempo?

- Sí… - Kyle sólo lo murmuró. Sus mejillas ardían.

- Pues… estuve… hummm… pensando… - no lo miraba a los ojos. Sencillamente no podía.

- ¿Qué?

_¿Cómo se lo digo? Oh,no carajo… está impaciente…_

- ¿Piensas en eso de vez en cuando? – no supo el por qué de ésa pregunta… debería haber sido más inteligente y haberle preguntado si quería repetirlo. Pero ya era tarde…

- Sí – la voz de Kyle se volvió fría y bacía -. No besas bien ¿Sabes?

- Ah, ¿No? – sintió la ira fluir por sus venas _"¡cabron!"_ -. ¿Acaso tú eres un profesional?

Kyle soltó una risita tonta. Y Stan sabía lo que eso significaba…

…pretendía herirlo.

- Pues al menos yo no le vomito la cara a la gente que beso

Genial, lo había conseguido. Lo había herido.

Su sonrisa era radiante.

- Pues enséñame, a ver si eres tan bueno

- ¿QUÉEEE?

- Que me enseñes a besar – repitió, logrando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas -. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

Se colocó a cinco centímetros de su boca. No sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía.

- No tengo miedo – susurró el aludido -. Ya verás.

- ¿Empezamos? – casi rozó sus labios.

- No hoy. Mañana es tu primera clase.

- ¿Debes lavarte los dientes? – Se burló el pelinegro.

- Debo dormir. Adiós.

Y se marchó. Stan no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era una mejoría, ¿no?

Aún no debía declararse…

Le bastaba con besarlo.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, aunque no me crean, esta historia ya esta terminada, son 8 capítulos, subiré uno por día. Y a consecuencia de ser tan obsesiva compulsiva (ya que una vez que empecé a escribirlo no pude parar) aun me quedan varios días en cama, por lo tanto ya estoy escribiendo otras historias (si se que les debo esas otras historias)… pero igual no daré detalles. Hasta aquí, los dejo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente, como prometí el capitulo #2, el cual me costo subir bastante porque se me había olvidado actualizar fics xD, espero les guste, yo por mi parte sigo en cama, resulta que no solo tengo una muela jodedora, si no que tengo amigdalitis… ni puta idea de cómo llegue de una enfermedad a otra, pero así soy yo en vacaciones, no me enfermo en todo el año escolar PERO BASTA QUE LLEGUEN LAS VACACIONES T.T en fin, sin mas que decir excepto (YA ENTIENDO PORQUE SE LE LLAMA MUELA DEL JUICIO A LAS CORDALES) South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt**

**_Capítulo 2: Primera clase_**

Durmió muy bien aquella noche, recordando el sabor de Kyle.

Quería relacionarlo con alguna fruta o comida: las bocas suelen tener un sabor particular.

Pero la de el no era frutilla ni cereza, chocolate ni almendras, limón ni durazno.

No, era diferente. No sabía a nada de lo que conocía… era nuevo y delicioso…

Y… ¡Volvería a probarlo!

Cuando logró dormir, su sueño consistió en repetidas imágenes en las que Kyle lo besaba de diferentes maneras.

Apasionada, dulce y bruscamente, llevándolo al mismo paraíso en cada segundo.

Delicioso.

No le importó que Shelly lo despertara con un grito, encontrar un bulto bastante notable en sus pantalones, ni que Randy le ganara el puesto para bañarse. Simplemente no podía parar de sonreír.

_Hoy lo besaré._

_Hoy sentiré sus suaves labios sobre los míos nuevamente._

_Hoy lo besaré._

Kyle le evitó todo el día. Y a él no le importó.

- Nos veremos a las 18:00 hs., en tu habitación. Fingiré ir a casa de mis padres contigo a buscar algo olvidado, y nos encerraremos en tu cuarto.

Le susurró esto durante el almuerzo. Él, sólo pudo sonreír.

*o*

Llegada la hora, salieron de la casa fingiendo que se dirigían a la casa Broflovski

Stan le tomó la mano al chico judío.

El frunció el entrecejo antes de seguirle el paso a la parte trasera de la casa Marsh, y subir por la tubería hasta entrar al cuarto del azabache.

Se soltaron las manos.

- Bien, toma asiento, tu clase va a empezar.

Stan se sentó en su cama, con expresión ceñuda.

_¿Qué me hará? ¿Tirarse sobre mí y besarme?_

- Efectivamente – murmuró Kyle…

- ¡MIERDA! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? – Repitió el otro, horrorizado.

- Yo decía que… efectivamente, debo empezar cuanto antes… ¿Tú?

- Nada – sintió como todo a su alrededor parecía subir de temperatura ¿O era él?

- Trataré de creerte… Bueno, toma.

Frente a Stan, apareció un cuaderno y una pluma.

- ¿Para qué es esto?

- Lo necesitarás para tomar apuntes de la clase…

- ¿Apuntes?

- Sí. Antes de las clases prácticas, vienen las teóricas, Stanley.

Stan se decepcionó. Demasiado. ¡Era una estafa! ¿Cuánto esperaría para besarlo?

_- Bueno, la historia del beso, comienza probablemente hace millones y millones de años, en la época de los dinosaurios._

_Para el apareamiento, estas criaturas gigantescas, posaban su hocico en el lomo de la hembra. Esto, se toma como las primeras manifestaciones de un "beso", aunque no estoy seguro de que sea el mejor calificativo._

_Luego de que los dinosaurios se extinguieran, y el hombre naciera, los besos se han incrementado en cantidad notablemente._

_Antes, se consideraba como una muestra de cariño, amor, etc._

_Pero ahora, se toma como algo normal, tal como cepillarse los dientes…_

_Los niños y niñas, suelen dar su primer beso a cualquier persona, y no al "verdadero amor"._

_¿Cómo se ha llegado a ésta situación?_

_Bueno, volvamos al siglo 11, antes de Cristo._

Stan no pudo seguir escuchando. ¿Acaso Kyle quería provocarlo? ¡Claro que sí!

Movía los labios lentamente, el pelinegro estaba hipnotizado.

Era el deseo personificado.

Y el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente. Cuando la clase de una hora había finalizado, Kyle dejó de hablar.

- Bueno Stanley, tu tarea para tu próxima clase, que será en una semana, es estudiar todo lo que hoy te enseñé.

- ¿Debo… saber TODO lo que has dicho hoy?

- Sí, y si no lo sabes… la clase que viene, vuelvo a repetir el tema.

El muchachito inteligente se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo había conseguido.

Stan había perdido toda la clase en mirarlo, y no había anotado nada.

La clase siguiente volvería a dar el mismo discurso, sin tocar los labios del chico.

Marsh le pegó una patada a la cama:

_¡Lo había engañado! Maldito Pelirrojo Calienta Pollas_

**_Hola de nuevo, no hay mejor medicina para la amigdalitis que unos hermosos y graciosos Reviers (pero cada vez que me reía me regañaban y me decía 0 hablar 0 reír y 0 comidas solidas), pero por hoy no me importa XD en verdad muchísimas gracias a todos los que me hicieron sentir viva con sus comentarios TvT, Prometo responder cada uno, pero no será hoy, mi mamá me da 15 minutos en la computadora, porque dice que debo mantenerme acostada U.U en fin, un millón de gracias nuevamente, nos leemos mañana =D… por cierto… a que Kyle es malo XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola gente! Estoy feliz como lombriz, porque mi garganta/muela mejoraron (aun duelen pero al menos ya puedo comer sólidos TwT) por lo tanto ya puedo responder reviers, Así que sin mas que decir excepto South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt; nos leemos abajo. ps data: Se me fue casi todo el capitulo en agradecer, asi que si quieren se saltan los comentarios o simplemente buscan su nombre y ya. Prometo recompensarselos con el capitulo de mañana ¡LO JURO!_**

**_Capítulo 3: Misión Imposible_**

Estuvo toda ésa semana de mal humor.

Y esto se incrementaba cada vez que veía a Kyle.

Y llegó el día de la clase.

Nuevamente encerrados en la habitación de Stan, Kyle comenzó su discurso:

- _La historia del beso,…_

Todo pasó rápido, con la diferencia de que Stan, a duras penas, había alcanzado a anotar todo.

Y a la siguiente clase se lo demostró al pelirrojo.

Le dijo todo de memoria, y sin margen de error: ¡Se había esforzado!

- Bien Stan, debo admitir que sabes todo lo que yo te he enseñado, muy bien… te felicito.

- Gracias, profesor - dijo el pelinegro algo fastidiado… pero… ¡De cualquier manera era feliz! ¡Hoy sí iba a besarlo!

- Llámame Kyle, hazme el favor… Y… ahora debo terminar de enseñarte la teoría…

- ¿Queeeé? ¿Falta todavía más?

Ya. Esto era el colmo. No perdería una tercera clase sin besarlo.

- ¡Stan, no podemos pasar a la práctica sin saber acerca de qué estamos hablando exactamente!

- ¿Y cómo coño se supone que lo averigüemos si no nos besamos?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se dio cuenta de que su comentario sonó desesperado.

El también se sonrojó.

- En realidad… bueno, te tengo una espacie de… misión. Y si la cumples en menos de una hora, hoy mismo comienzan los besos.

No pudo evitar sentirse dudoso. Debía ser una misión imposible para una hora, porque sino Kyle no se la hubiera dado. Sin embargo, lo intentaría.

- ¿Cuál?

- Como debes saber – comenzó a explicar Kyle -, Shelly termino con su novio, otra vez. Yo sé que ella lo quiere, pero no se anima.

- ¿Y…?

- Y yo sé cómo hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos y que tú aprendas teoría al mismo tiempo… ¿Estás dispuesto a cumplir la misión?

_Lo que sea por besarte…_-pensó Stan, asintió con la cabeza y escuchó atentamente el plan.

No podía creer que fuera a hacer eso. ¿A tanto estaba dispuesto para sentir nuevamente el cálido aliento de Kyle? _Sí._

Caminó con decisión al cuarto de Shelly y frenó de seco ante la puerta. Golpeó tres veces con fuerza, asustado.

- ¿Quién coño es? – La voz de Shelly, sonaba más enojada de lo habitual. Lo hizo recapacitar de lo que pensaba hacer él.

- Stan.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció el rostro de su hermana distorsionado por la Ira.

- ¿qué quieres mojon?

- Humm… debo… preguntarte algo… ¿puedo pasar?

Shelly pareció sorprendida. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues… humm… estoy enamorado…

- ¿ENAMORADO? ¿Tú?

- No lo grites, Shelly - Stan intentó fingirse abochornado -… lo peor es que… humm… yo… quiero besarlo, pero no sé cómo… ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

- ¿De verdad tú… estás enamorado de alguien?

- Sí… y… sé que esto no te va a agradar, pero me gustaría saber… pues… sé que te gusta como Jhon te besa – La mujercita compuso una mueca de irritación -… y… quería saber… ¿Cómo lo hace?

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que él… te hace con la boca? Me refiero a… ¿Por qué te gusta y qué sientes al besarte con él?

- ¿Y en qué te ayudará eso?

_Lo mismo me pregunto…_

_- _Pues… así sabré lo que a el puede gustarle y lo que no…

- Te ayudaré…

- ¡Gracias Shelly, gracias! – _¡Ahora sí besaré a Kyle! ¡Wiiiiii!_

- Espera. Te ayudaré, si me dices quién es ésa chica.

Tragó saliva. No sabia como responder a eso, es decir su hermana pensaba que era una chica…

Tenía que decir la verdad. Que le gustaba Kyle. De todas maneras, seguramente su hermana ya lo sobria y solo estaba tratando de confirmarlo. Después de revisar que la habitación estaba libre de cámaras o grabadoras respondió

- Estoy enamorado de… KHAL BROFLOVSKI…

**_Hola de nuevo… aquí entre nos Shelly no me agrada nada, maltrata mucho a mi querido Stanley… pero necesitaba alguien de confianza así que decidí hacerla menos… Shelly… en fin, antes de irme a contestar reviers quiero preguntarles algo, sin ánimos de ofender… ¿Por qué algunos autores juntan a Eric Cartman y a Kyle Broflovski como pareja?... espero sus ansiosa sus respuestas para ser iluminada *0*… Bien lectores nos leemos en los rev, o en su defecto mañana con el TAN ANSIADO CAPITULO 4_**

**_JtHMxIZ: pues gracias por publicar mi primer review... pero dejaste de agradarme cuando le dijiste a mi (/&%$ muela santa ó_ó jajaja nah es borma aun me agradas XD (lol) mil gracias nuevamente (SOS EL #1... literalmente hablando) y amigdalitis es cuando la garganta se inflama, le salen manchitas blancas rosadas y rojas y duele QUE JODE... UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR DESEAR QUE ME MEJORE (eso te sube puntos) xD_**

**_ShinigamiJazzDak89: Debo admitir que me costo mucho escribir tu nombre de usuario, pero valia la pena ya que debia darte las gracias... y pues con respecto a lo de tu fic, ya sabes lo que opino y como me siento al respecto (TRISTE) pero esperare feliz el prologo (el cual debes publicar ^^) Y respecto a la dosis de Style, es un placer... creo que es la droga mas sana y menos dañina que hay ¿que opinas?_**

**_maestro Jedi: umm si, no es una idea TAAAN trillada, de que se a usado, pos si... pero revise todos y c/u de los Style y no encontre nada parecido asi que AQUI VAMOS! =D estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ya casi no hay Style y eso me pone depre X.x por eso mismo hice la pregunta que se lee arriba, sip mi Kyle es algo malo... pero yo prefiero compararlo con un flip DURO POR FUERA, SUAVESITO POR DENTRO_**

**_Taichi Sora: Tu review fue uno de los que mas me hizo reir JAJAJA me alegra un mundo que te gustara la historia y pues MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TUS MOVIMIENTOS GELATINOS DE BRAZOS fueron realmente inspiradores ;D_**

**_Chocobollo: JAJA lo que pasa es que Kyle se hace el duro pero nah, no durara mucho XD Stanley le hara comerse su orgullo a punta de besos *w*_**

**_Washuneishon: Hola! y pues... gracias por el comentario y por ese TE AMO, no hay algo que le guste mas a una chica qu erecibir "te amo's" por cosillas *v* 3 3 3 (corazones para ti tambien)_**

**_Toph Kagamine McCormick: OH DIOS MIO HEMORRAGIA NASAL AAAH xD jajajaja casi muero de tanto reir, bueno, lamento desilucionarte con la primera clase, pero Kyle no podia ponersela tan facil a Stanley n_nU... amenazas *w* las extrañaba TuT pero no haran falta porque ya todos los chapters estan culminadeishun XD jaja no te preocupes mientras tus idioteces me hagan reir todo bien (?) XD_**

**_Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-Chan: sinceramente, de todo corazon, te digo que soy nueva en esto, por lo tanto no entiendo mucho sobre seme o uke y cosas asi... solo te puedo decir que si lo qu ete preocupa es que Stan sea el tragasables, respires un poquito =D aunque le moleste a Kyle y lastimemos su orgullo, el es mejor como la "mujer" o en lenguaje coloquial "el que recibe la semilla". Los chistes malos son mis favoritos, son los que mas me hacen reir jajaja no puedo imaginarme 8 capitulos de "juntaron sus labios, saborearon sus bocas, jugaron con sus lenguas y bla bla bla" XD en fin me alegra que te gustara, gracias por tu comentario y por hacerme reir_**

**XxNenisCullenxX: Pues si eres un super suertuda, aunque yo mas por haber recibido un comentario tuyo. Pos si el 29 terminaria de publicarla... *SE QUEDA PENSATIVA Y AL NOTAR ALGO GRITA (MIERDA EL DIA DE MI CUMPLE)* *se deprime* T-T... porqu elas cosas buenas se deben terminar nif nif... en fin TE DESEO EXITO EN TUS EXAMENES y espero seguir leyendo tus reviers**

**C.G.G.T: PENSE POR UN MOMENTO QUE TE HABIAS OLVIDADO DE MI T-T pero no fue asi y eso me hace feliz feliz feliz *baila una especie de danza india* me alegro mucho que te gustara *u* jajaja seria divertido que un fantasma dejase un review... y aun mas divertido que estando en el cielo el alma le pida la lapto a dios prestada para leer unos cuantos fics XDDDD jajaj verdad que estubo genial el COÑO tan repentino, millones de gracias por tus buenos deseos TuT *empieza a creer que estas personas la quieren mas que sus tios -.-*... *se deprimer* T-T la llamada jeje eso es informacion confidencial 9.9 6.6 por cierto lo de la mirada... no lo habia pensado... **BABAS** jajaja ¿adonde llevaste el tobo? xD Gracias por tu Review y puedes confiar en mi, actualizare todos los dias sin falta alguna _DOMO ARIGATOU ONE-CHAN_**

**_**Tweekers Tuker:** KEN AMIGA MIA! *con lagrimas en los ojos la abraza* (?) YO TAMBIEN TUBE QUE BESAR UNA CHICA POR UNA APUESTA... de alli saque la idea de echo XD (pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ojo)... si tenia tiempo sin publicar porque no me llegaba la inspiracion... ESO TAMBIEN DEBE OCURRIRTE A TI IMAGINO PORQUE TIENES OLVIDADO EL FIC DE: DE QUIEN ()/&%& ME ENAMORE... jum te tengo es pillada... yo tampoco se cocinar jajaja XD pobre personita 0.0 INNER DE KEN NO LE DIGAS FIASCO A MI FRIEND ella es super (h) jaja bueno para morder si ladeo la cabeza... pero no para besar nonono me niego a colaborar con ese acto jum *orgullo a 1000%*  
>De echo yo pensaba algo mas como cereza o frutilla... pero la canela es original... puede que lo tome ARIGATOU KEN-CHAN... porque pienso que tu obsesion al café tiene que ver con tu obsesion al Creek *mirada inquisidora* XD Inner Ken... no se que hiciste para merecer a Ken pero... debio ser algo muy malo XDD jajaja nah es broma... pos si hasta el 4 de octubre estoy de vacas... tendre que pasar mi cumple en mi casita U.U, sobre tus exposiciones MUCHISIMO EXITO, pero no te confies mucho eh XD... si, me cuidare... ME CUIDARE CUANDO LEA UN COMENTARIO TUYO para no morir de la risa y u o DOLOR. Nos estamos leyendo Kendall<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente, hoy no los voy a entretener con tonterías, aquí esta el tan esperado capi 4 CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN **_(kissy kissy smooch smooch),_** les dije que los recompensaría n.O… Sin mas, South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt**

**Capitulo 4: Papilas gustativas**

- Estoy enamorado de…KHAL BROFLOVSKI.

La expresión de Shelly era digna de una fotografía. Parecía aturdida… más de lo normal…

- ¿Tú? ¿A ti…? ¿Kyle?

- Sí… mucho… ¿me ayudas?

Parecía reflexionar. Su cara se puso completamente roja.

- ¿TÚ PRETENDES QUE TE AYUDE A CONQUISTAR A TU MEJOR AMIGO, PERO SOBRETODO, QUE TE DIGA CÓMO BESARLO? – Los Gritos de Shelly lo aturdían. Todo su rostro ardía: no habría una persona en el mundo que no hubiera escuchado.

- Pues… sí… - lo dijo tímidamente, ya no quería más gritos.

- Ah, pensé que había escuchado mal. Bueno, te ayudo

Y Shelly comenzó. Habló de cómo la besaba, la tocaba, y la hacía sentir Jhon.

Stan estaba entre vomitar, o descuartizar al chico de la guitarra.

Cuando finalmente finalizó el relato, él estaba realmente mareado.

- ¿Estás bien, Stan?

- Sí… humm… ¿Sigues enamorada de Jhon?

Shelly frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

- Pues… humm… si tanto te gustan sus besos… yo… supongo que aún debes… sentir amor por él…

- Estoy tan enamorada de él, como tú de Kyle.

_Golpe bajo._

- Lo amo – las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca, era una confesión.

- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta. Cada vez que beso a Jhon… es como… volver a nacer, me hace completamente feliz…

- Ya. Ni que Jhon fuera el Dios de los besos.

- Seguro besa mejor que tú.

- ¡MIERDA!¿Tu también con eso?

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... digo que Jhon no puede ser tan bueno

- ¿Lo has besado?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- Claro, y yo beso a Kyle y comparamos, ¿te parece?

- Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Se abrazaron.

Cuando notaron lo que hacían, se golpearon mutuamente.

Rieron.

Stan volteó, para irse.

- Ah, hermanito, un último consejo: papilas gustativas.

- ¿Papilas gustativas?

- Sí, saborea a Kyle. Si gime, le gusta. Si no gime, o no le gusta, o está conteniéndose.

- Gracias Shelly.

- De nada…mojón.

Stan abrió bruscamente la puerta y Jhon cayó de narices al piso.

El pelinegro no pudo contener una risita.

- ¡Shelly, alguien quiere hablar contigo! ¡Y me parece que oyó nuestra conversación!

- ¿Quién demo…?

Shelly se quedó helada. Toda su cara estaba roja.

La de Jhon también.

Mientras Stan se marchaba risueño, pudo escuchar a Jhon rogar:

- Shelly, perdóname, por favor… es que… Kyle me dijo que te trajera tu ropa interior que dejaste ayer en mi casa y… no pude evitar escuchar y…

El pelinegro perdió el hilo de la conversación, de echo no quería escuchar mas, "así que ese es el resto del plan de Kyle". Había mirado su reloj. Faltaban dos minutos para que se cumpliera una hora desde que Kyle le había encomendado la misión imposible.

Corrió hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, y vio al pelirrojo sentado sobre su cama.

- ¡Lo he logrado, Ky!

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Diez. Veinte. Treinta segundos.

Se separaron rojos.

- Bien hecho Stan, esto es genial… - miró su reloj – ya que… aún falta un minuto aproximadamente para que se cumpla la hora preestablecida… creo que… mereces tu beso… sólo uno por hoy.

Stan sonrió. Se sentía feliz, ansioso, tembloroso, sonriente, dudoso y muchas otras emociones a la vez.

- Supongo…

Se acercaron lentamente uno al otro.

Muy lentamente.

Cruelmente lento.

Todo el cuerpo de Stan entró en calor. Todo su cuerpo.

Y de pronto, sus labios se juntaron.

Sólo sus labios, sólo una caricia.

Temblaron.

Con miedo, el chico ojiazul puso sus manos en la cintura del ojiverde. Y volvió a temblar cuando sintió los suaves y delicados brazos de Kyle alrededor de su cuello.

El corazón de él amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho. Sintió la respiración agitada de su amigo

Le mordió el labio inferior con cuidado. Y esto dejo la boca del_ niñito pelirrojo_ parcialmente abierta. Pero era suficiente.

Era suficiente para que el muchachito dejara que su propia lengua acariciara los rojos labios del azabache. Pero fue suficiente.

Fue suficiente para que éste no se contuviera más. Introdujo con fuerza la lengua en la boca de Kyle.

El se quedó paralizado. No movía ni un músculo.

Stan lo había olvidado.

El era Kyle Broflovski, no Wendy. El era dulce, y tímido.

Bajó la velocidad, y decidió seguir el consejo de Shelly.

Saboreó la pequeña boca, la acarició.

Su lengua, sus mejillas, sus hermosos dientes.

Kyle recuperó la movilidad y respondió con ternura.

Y el chico posó sus papilas gustativas en el paladar de éste.

_-Humm… Canela- pensó el ojiazul_

Volvió a inmovilizarlo.

Pero ésta vez, duró poco tiempo.

Kyle lo besó lentamente, y se separó.

Miraron el piso, sonrojados.

- Ya. Lo acepto. Tienes bien merecido el título de profesor.

- No es tiempo de ser modestos. Lo hiciste muy bien, Stan.

Se sonrieron, reparando en el rubor del otro.

- Yo… voy a bañarme Ky…

- Bueno… tu próxima clase será mañana. Adiós.

Y se marchó. Stan sonrió en silencio.

Las clases solían ser cada una semana ¿podían sus papilas gustativas haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión?

No escuchó gemidos.

Pero estuvo seguro de algo: Ambos lo disfrutaron.

Definitivamente, necesitaba una ducha. Para…

...enfriarse…

**JAJA! a que me quedo mono *w* si les gusto dejen Rev, y seguiré dándoles mas dosis de besos. Nos leemos mañana gentesirijilla. A por cierto, si buscan en Youtube [South Park] Raise Your Glass (se llevaran una linda sorpresa).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola personitas, nif nif ya vamos por el capi 5 U.U faltan 3 y eso me pone tiste =( pero en fin… South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt  
><strong>_Psdata: Estoy buscando un fic, es un Style que lei hace bastante tiempo, pero que no encuentro por mas que intento, trata de que los chicos (los 4) fueron a una tienda de videojuegos porque Eric queria ganarse un premio pero cuando llego ya se lo habian llevado, total que cuando intentaron devolverse en el carro de Stan no prendio y estaba lloviendo, entonces llamaron a Randy para que los fuera a buscar pero a media carretera choco el auto por lanzar malteada de vainilla al parabrisa, en resumen al final Cartman le cuenta (a posta) sobre su hijo y el pelirrojo y hasta alli me acuerdo, YO ESTOY SEGURA QUE LO LEI, no creo estar tan loca como para imaginarme una historia asi O.o (SI PUEDEN AYUDARME A ENCONTRARLA O ALGUIEN PUEDE ASEGURARME QUE TAMBIEN LA LEYO SE LO AGRADECERIA UN MUNDO)_

**_Capítulo 5: ¡Acéptalo! ¡Te agradó!_**

Llevaba una hora bañándose.

_¿Bañándose?_

Bueno, sonriendo como estúpido mientras el agua fría lo mojaba.

Se había tomado en serio lo de _enfriarse_

Cerró la canilla, se tapó sus partecitas con una toalla y subió a su cuarto.

Nadie lo vio. Por _mala_ suerte

Una vez en su habitación, vistió su atlético y perfecto cuerpo, pensando en Kyle.

Kyle y sus labios.

Kyle y su lengua.

Kyle y su boca.

Kyle y su cuerpo.

En fin.

Kyle.

Se recostó con una sonrisa en los labios, y los ojos cerrados.

Permaneció mucho tiempo así.

Media hora. Una hora. Dos horas.

La puerta se abrió.

Era Jhon.

Entro, y se sentó en la cama. El silencio se prolongó.

Entonces Stan recordó algo: estaba feliz porque Kyle le había besado. Y Kyle le había besado porque…

- ¿Acaso has estado con mi hermana hasta ahora?

El pelinegro leyó la respuesta en la expresión del otro: la sonrisa de lado, embobada, había desaparecido. En su lugar, una cara de terror.

- ¿Yo? ¿Con tu hermana? ¡No…!

- Ah, ¿no? Que extraño, pues son las – miró su reloj – 11:48 hs., y yo te dejé con ella a las 9:58. ¿Qué has hecho todo ese tiempo?

- Yo… bajé. Sí, bajé. Y… humm… me quedé ayudando a tu madre…

- Ah… claro. ¿Y por qué Shelly tampoco estaba en su habitación?

Aventuró eso último. De hecho, no sabía dónde había estado o no su hermana. Pero se dio cuenta de que no se quedaría en su cuarto con Jhon. Conociéndola, se lo había llevado a un lugar _más íntimo… como la casa del árbol pff_

- Yo… no sé… lo que hace, o deja de hacer Shelly.

- ¡CARAJO! No me mientas, o no habrá buenos resultados…

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de reír del miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos del mayor. Se contuvo.

- Yo… Está bien estuve con tu hermana hablamos y me dijo que me amaba y yo le dije que yo también y ella me besó y yo la besé y yo le dije que si quería volver a ser mi novia y ella me dijo que si quería y estuvimos juntos en la casa del árbol hasta hace cinco minutos.

Habló muy rápido, sin respirar.

El joven de los pircing se tapó la cabeza con un almohadón, y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Stan lanzó una risita.

Sin destaparse por completo, dejando a la vista sólo un par de ojos negros, Jhon analizó la expresión de su "cuñado".

- ¿No vas a matarme?

- ¿Mi hermana sigue siendo virgen?

El rostro del chico tomó el color del pelo de Kyle, mientras el almohadón caía al piso.

- ¡Claro que sí! O por lo menos… ¡No la he tocado!

- Bueno, entonces no veo por qué habría de matarte.

- Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Eres tú, Stan?

- No, soy Satán y he interrumpido mi hora de sexo con Saddam para venir aquí y saludarte...nah En realidad, sólo estoy en ésta habitación contigo para hablar de tu relación amorosa.

- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

- Lo ves, no entiendo por qué aún no soy el alma gemela de Kyle.

- ¿Puedes parar de hacer chistes estúpidos? Me asustas… y…. hablando de Kyle, no lo he visto en todo desde que me dijo lo de Shelly ¿sabes dónde está?

- ¿Ahora? Ni idea. ¿Hace dos horas? Aquí, en mi habitación, conmigo.

Su sonrisa se expandió ocho kilómetros.

- Oh, voy entendiendo la causa de tu buen humor – se sonrieron -. ¿Qué pasó?

- Humm… no sé si contarte…

- ¡Habla!

- ¡Adivina!

- ¡Dame una pista!

El pelinegro sacó la lengua y se la palpó con el dedo. Sabía que Jhon había escuchado el consejo de las papilas gustativas.

Por un segundo, el mayor estaba visiblemente asqueado. Y luego, la comprensión iluminó su rostro.

- ¿Lo besaste?

- ¡!SI¡! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

- ¡Wow! ¿O sea que yo soy tu cuñado y Kyle es el cuñado de Shelly?

La sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente.

- No, Kyle y yo… no salimos juntos… Pero…

Le contó todo.

Cómo habían empezado, y hasta donde habían llegado las clases.

Jhon estaba más que sorprendido.

- ¿¡Tú y Kyle planearon toda la situación para que yo volviera con Shelly!

- Sí.

- ¡No deben meterse en nuestras vidas privadas!

- ¡Acéptalo! ¡Te agradó! Si no fuera por nosotros, no hubieras vuelto con Shelly aún…

- Está bien, lo acepto. Entonces, ¿el te está dando clases de cómo besar, y lo vas a besar todos los días?

- Sí – dijo con una sonrisa soñadora -.

- ¡Yo también quiero clases!

- ¡Kyle es mío!

- ¡No importa! ¡Yo quiero a Shelly de profesora!

- Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota… ¡Ella es tu novia, no necesitas una clase como estúpida excusa para besarla!

Se oyó el sonido de algo que se rompía contra el piso.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de terror: ¿Quién estaba al otro lado de la habitación?

Stan corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

No había nadie…

Stan no durmió en toda la noche ¿y si Kyle era el que había oído?

Había una forma de averiguarlo: analizar sus reacciones.

El pelinegro estuvo toda la mañana lanzándole indirectas.

El, sólo se sonrojaba.

Pero no parecía distinto…

- ¿A qué hora es la clase de hoy, Kyle?

Era la quinta vez que se lo preguntaba en menos de dos horas.

- A las seis, Stan. ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

- La clase de ayer me gustó – el chico se sonrojó en sobremanera, él sonrió -. Mucho.

- Supongo que no estuvo mal… - murmuró.

- ¡Acéptalo! ¡Te agradó!

El sonrojo cubrió ahora también parte de su cuello.

- ¿Es eso importante?

- Para mí, sí. ¿Te gustó?

- Puede que sí, puede que no – dijo secamente y se volteó.

Stan no pudo dejar de sonreír.

- Y… ¿no quieres… practicar un poco antes de las seis?

Lo tomó de la cintura, volteando su cuerpo hasta que quedó frente a su boca.

Lanzó su mejor sonrisa de "yo soy irresistible", y comprobó que el chico pelirrojo le miraba los labios.

Se acercó hasta casi rozarle la boca, sorprendiéndose de su propio autocontrol.

- Humm… yo – visiblemente, al ojiverde le costaba respirar -… creo que - tragó saliva -… será mejor esperar...

- Que curioso, no te oigo demasiado seguro…

Se lo murmuró en el oído, justo antes de depositar un casto beso es el cuello del adolescente.

Y lo oyó.

El canto de los ángeles.

Un suave quejido, suspiro, gemido… ¿importaba la palabra?

No.

Lo que importaba era que ya no podría contenerse…

Y el judío tampoco…

- ¿Qué te parece si… adelantamos la clase… unas cuantas horas?

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Ky…

**Hola personitas seré breve y usare este espacio para responder algunos comentarios que me hicieron feliz =3**

**C.G.G.T: saltaste por la ventana? Tan así fue el beso xD jaja no quiero imaginar que harás cuando leas el 7 (MUAJAJA) si, supuse que pondrías esa xD a mi también me dio mucha risa y eso que lo escribí yo (lol), si las clases son 1 a la semana, pero a Kyle le gusto tanto el beso que decidió adelantarla 6 días (quien dijo que estaba ansioso) en fin muchas gracias por tu rv y no te preocupes por lo largo, hiciste que mis ojitos se aguaran nif****

**Chocobollo: Un honor tenerte por aquí, no te preocupes por la continuidad de los rv a diferencia de mi no todos tienes el día sin nada que hacer n_nU, lo de la teoría de los besos, me ayudo mi primita de 6 añitos con una de sus locas preguntas sin sentidos (irónico) y sip, por fin consiguió su beso**

**Tweekers Tucker: Claro que puse lo de la canela TE LO PROMETI, tu y ken apostaron? No, no importa , si esta Shelly me agrado, el beso aun más, y si yo también quisiera probar esos labio, igual que los de Stanley (y Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Butters, Clyde etc…) es que me encanta pensar el sabor que tendrá cada uno *w*, verdad que esta chirodido el video xD tendré que buscar la fulana imagen…**

**Toph Kagamine McCormick: jaja, no te preocupes por eso, me hace feliz volver a leer otro rv tuyo, otro te amo (dios *se sonroja tanto que podría camuflarse en el cabello de Kyle* xD) lo se, el beso EL BESO… pero cielos es la segunda persona que muere por el beso… eso me hace dudar sobre subir el cap 7 jajaja me meterán presa por homicidio culposo, verdad que Kyle es un gran profesor *3*… etto sobre casarme jeje soy muy joven aun U.U pero me halagas n/n ni si quiera mi boyfriend me dice cosas tan bonitas U.U así que eh de considerar tu oferta XD Sayonara y Arigatou **


	6. Chapter 6

**"SOUTH PARK DECIMOQUINTA TEMPORADA, 15 VECES MAS ICORRECTO" (*w*) wiiiiii 9 de octubre a las 10pm te estaré esperando ansiosa =D jaja Trey Parker y Matt Stone… estoy tan orgullosa de que South Park les pertenezca *3*  
><strong>_Psdata: Chocobollo en este capi esta la respuesta a tu pregunta_

**_Capitulo 6: _****Kyle Pov**

Vuelvo a bufar.

Han pasado solamente diez minutos desde que le he encomendado a Stan esa estúpida misión.

_Vamos Stanley, no es tan complicado…_

Hice que Stan lo viera todo muy complejo, pero en realidad no lo era. Con talento, en quince minutos ha terminado.

Con talento.

Ahora es cuando odio haberme enamorado de Stanley Marsh.

Debo pensar en otra cosa.

Pero…

¿Qué?

Uno más uno, es dos. Dos más dos, son cuatro. Cuatro más cuatro, son ocho. Ocho y ocho, van dieciséis.

Oh, vamos. Esto es estúpido.

¿Qué sucede si sólo bajo, y espío un poco de qué hablan?

No es necesario.

Acabo de oír a Shelly gritando:

- ¿TÚ PRETENDES QUE TE AYUDE A CONQUISTAR A TU MEJOR AMIGO, PERO SOBRETODO, QUE TE DIGA CÓMO BESARLO?

_¿Conquistarme? ¿Cómo besarme?_

¡Se supone que le iba hablar a Shelly de Jhon, no de mí!

Un momento…

¡DESEA CONQUISTARME!

Corro hacia la habitación de Shelly sin ser oído, y me coloco silenciosamente por detrás de Jhon, que también espía.

- Cada vez que Jhon me besa, comienza acariciando su lengua suavemente con la mía. Se siente como si estuviera frotándome contra…

_¡Mierda, han cambiado de tema!_

Huyo, antes de escuchar contra qué a Shelly le frotan la lengua: el tema, sinceramente, no me interesa.

Me siento nuevamente en la cama de Stan.

Quizás, sólo le mintió a Shelly para que confesara.

Debo pensar en otra cosa.

Uno más uno, es dos. Dos más dos, son cuatro. Cuatro más cuatro, son ocho. Ocho y ocho, van dieciséis. Dieciséis más dieciséis son treinta y dos. Treinta y dos más treinta y dos es igual a sesenta y cuatro…

Definitivamente esto no funciona.

Mejor canto una canción infantil.

_Un elefante se columpiaba, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veía, que resistía fue a buscar a otro elefante._

_Dos elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían, que resistían fueron a buscar a otro elefante._

_Tres elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían, que resistían fueron a buscar a otro elefante._

**O_O Cuarenta y cinco minutos después…O_O**

_Cuatrocientos cinco elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían, que resistían fueron a buscar a otro elefante._

Cuatrocientos cinco. Ya, me cansó la canción. Mejor la termino.

_Cuatrocientos seis elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían, que no resistían…_

¿Cómo seguía? Da igual. El punto, es que la tela de araña no resistió más y…

Los elefantes se cayeron.

Al igual que mi paciencia.

¿Y si espío un poquitito más…?

Corro, y vuelvo a esconderme del chico de Shelly.

- Estoy tan enamorada de él, como tú de Kyle.

Es la voz de Shelly. Aguardo en silencio, impaciente.

- Lo amo.

Stan. ¡LA VOZ DE STAN!

Estoy luchando por no saltar y dar grititos estúpidamente.

Corro escaleras abajo.

En la cocina, veo a la señora Marsh.

Corro, la abrazo y silencio mis carcajadas en su vestido.

- ¿Estás llorando, querido?

Me lo pregunta tiernamente.

La miro, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas a causa de la risa nerviosa.

Y ve mi sonrisa.

- Yo… ja ja ja ja… disculpe, es que… ja ja ja ja… yo… ja ja ja ja… gracias por TODO – en especial por haber concebido a Stan -, señora Marsh. Yo de verdad la aprecio mucho.

Y la abrazo nuevamente.

- Oh, querido, yo también. Eres como un hijo más.

Se le escapaban lágrimas de emoción.

- Humm… ¿su hijo? No prefiere… no sé ¿pariente muy lejano?

La idea de ser hermano de Stan, no me agrada en absoluto.

Especialmente, porque le amo… le deseo… de _ésa otra_ manera.

- ¿Pariente muy lejano? ¿Por qué?

Siento que la sangre se reúne en mis mejillas.

- Yo… haga de cuenta, que esto jamás pasó, por favor.

Corro nuevamente, y me tiro a la cama de Stan. Suspiro, he intento conservar la cordura.

Y hago lo mismo que hago para dormirme:

Cuento Wendys decapitadas, degolladas, etcétera.

Y comienzo a reír:

_Oh, a ésa le falta una pierna._

_Oh, ésa Wendy sangra mucho._

Esto no es bueno para mí, ni para mi psicólogo…

Vuelvo a ponerme seria.

Uno más uno, es dos. Dos más dos, son cuatro. Cuatro más cuatro, son ocho. Ocho y ocho, van dieciséis. Dieciséis más dieciséis son treinta y dos. Treinta y dos más treinta y dos es igual a sesenta y cuatro…

Y no pude seguir, nuevamente.

Stan, había llegado a la habitación.

- ¡Lo he logrado, Kyle!

**Estoy hablándole a Shelly.**

Ni yo mismo sé que le digo.

Le hablo atolondradamente de cómo Stan me besó…

Y recuerdo que Stan me besó porque…

- ¡Shelly! ¿Qué tal te fue con Jhon? ¿Han vuelto?

Shelly se pone a reír, y me cuenta que ahora es la novia de Jhon.

- Bueno, y Jhon olvidó pedirme que le devolviera su calzoncillo. ¿Me acompañas a dejárselo?

- Yo… Shelly, besé a tu hermano y… no sé si sea capaz de verlo a la cara tan pronto.

- Vamos, inténtalo. No quiero ir solita…

Su cara parece la de un ángel. Que bien actúa… Ni parece ella

-Shelly, madura ¿quieres?

Nos encaminamos a la habitación de Stan. Shelly me detiene.

- Espera, escondámonos aquí y los sorprendemos ¿sí?

Asiento con la cabeza, resignándome.

Nos detenemos frente a la correspondiente puerta, y justo cuando Shelly va a golpear, se oye…

- ¡No importa! ¡Yo quiero a Shelly de profesora!

- Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota… ¡Ella es tu novia, no necesitas una clase como estúpida excusa para besarla!

Tropiezo accidentalmente con una mesita, haciendo que el jarró que anteriormente la adornaba se rompa contra el piso sonando exageradamente fuerte. Mi respiración se corta.

_Excusa para besarme… ¿Le gusto a Stan?_

Shelly me empuja hacia la pared, y con su mano cubre mi boca para evitar que salga ruido alguno de esta.

Todo está cubierto de incertidumbre.

La puerta se abre, y se asoma un Stan sonrojado y ceñudo.

Luego de cuatro segundos, durante los cuales sigo conteniendo la respiración, mi pelinegro cierra la puerta tras él.

Suspiro.

Y oigo un gemido a mi izquierda: Shelly se hizo varios tajos en las manos con el jarrón roto.

- Hay dios mío, Shelly vamos con tu madre, ella curará eso.

La ayudo a levantarse, procurando no hacer ruido.

- No te preocupes, casi no me duele. - Hablamos en susurros.

- Perdón, esto fue mi culpa, es que…

- Lo sé. ¿Quieres averiguar lo que siente por ti?

-pues… claro

- Pues… fíjate en cómo se comporta mañana. Pero sobre todo: ¡no le demuestres lo que tú sientes por él!

**Hola =D jaja bueno, voy a contestar algunas cosirijillas:**

***aun no recibo respuesta sobre el fic que busco ¡HELP ME PLIS!... cada noche publico mas tarde el capitulo por eso dura un buen rato en aparecer no me regañes CGGT *nif*, sip Kyle gimió… no pudo aguantar mas, debo decirlo de una vez, no habrá lemon ni yaoi ni XXX… aunque aun faltan 2 capítulos ¿no? :B… Jaja que amable samaritano al hacerme feliz antes de ser encarcelada…**

**Sin más que añadir me despido, nos leemos mañana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FELIZ, FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS, ¿A MI? A YO! Jajaja xD podre tener 17 años pero mi mente seguirá de 7 =D SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS… EL TAN ANSIADO *redoble de tambores* CAPITULO *tacatacatacataca* ¡SIETE!… aquí la cosa sube un tanto de tono muajaja (y tu dices que tienes mente de niña pss) xB**

**_PsData: Chocobollo en este capitulo TAMBIEN ESTA LA RESPUESTA A TU PREGUNTA… debes dejar de hacer eso ajaja ¡LA VERDADERA DECLARACION!_**

**_PsData2: Advertencia South Park es de Trey y Matt, además este capitulo es sumamente romántico, así que si eres alérgico al romanticismo toma tus aspirinas y DISFRUTA_**

**_*o*_**

**_Capítulo 7: Categorías_**

**Stan POV**** (otra vez :D)**

¿Qué coño fue eso? Obviamente, no le molestó que lo haya besado de esa manera, claro que no…

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tenía una mínima posibilidad con el?

Y si la tenía… ¿debía… confesárselo?

Sumido en sus pensamientos, caminó hasta la habitación de su hermana y golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Gritó Shelly desde adentro.

- Stan… ¿está Kyle?

Se escucharon unos murmullos, tras unos segundos de silencio, llegó hasta sus oídos la voz del pelirrojo más adorable, inteligente y perfecto.

- Puedes entrar, Stanley.

Al abrir la puerta, lo vio recostado en la cama de la castaña.

- Yo… humm… venía a…

¿_A qué carajos venía_? Ah, claro. A confesar que estaba loco por el judío.

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro.

Oh, Kyle esperaba que hablara frente a su hermana.

- No, yo… humm… ¿Shelly?

La castaña torció los ojos de forma odiosa, y miró al muchacho.

- No hay problema. Los dejo SOLOS – énfasis – para que "HABLEN" – en el aire dibujó imaginarias comillas con sus manos -. O quizás… hagan otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Con un último miramiento dirigido hacia Kyle, se marchó.

Silencio incómodo.

Muy incómodo.

Y es cuando nuestro Stan recuerda el concepto de **B**.**E**.**S**.**A**.**R**.:

**B**ueno,

**E**scapo o

**S**ólo

**A**cepto la

**R**ealidad.

Quizás era más fácil **E**scapar, pero era probable que tuviera suerte con **A**ceptar la **R**ealidad…

Pero al final acepto que

Era un cobarde… uno muy marica

- ¿Terminó la clase de hoy?

- Quizás… deberíamos suspenderlas por un tiempo…

- ¿Por qué? Kyle, quiero aprender!

- ¿Quieres aprender? ¡Quieres besarme!

_Ups, me descubrió…_

- Yo… ¿cómo…? Pero, si yo… ¿Y tiene algo de malo si quiero besarte? – Soltó finalmente.

Kyle no se movía.

_Esta vez sí que cometí una verdadera estupidez…_

_¿En qué mejilla me golpeará?_

…

Pero el no lo golpeó.

- No. No, claro que no. Claro que no tiene nada de malo si quieres besarme… pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Tú…? – respiró profundamente como si estuviera muy estresado, y lanzó todo el aire rápidamente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza hacia los costados (provocando que su alborotado y enrulado cabello rojo se moviera cómicamente), como deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos -. Mira, Stan, no hay nada malo, pero ¿por qué habría de enseñarte algo que ya sabes?

…

- ¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de haber dicho que no sé besar, que te equivocaste, y que de hecho beso bien y te encanta cómo lo hago?

_Jaque mate, Kyle…_

- Yo no he dicho eso – contestó después de lo que a Stan le parecieron horas.

- ¿Y qué has dicho, Kyle?

- Pues… está bien, siéntate. La clase de hoy será mitad teórica y mitad práctica – anunció el chico ojiverde.

Lo hizo inmediatamente.

No quería que el cambiara de opinión.

- Pues… bueno, hay distintas clases de besos. ¿Conoces las categorías?

- ¿Categorías?

- Si, categorías: _Pico. Suave. Tierno. Apasionado. Salvaje._

- ¿**Salvaje**?

- ¡Todavía no llegamos a ese tema!

- ¿_Pico_?

- Exactamente. ¿O acaso tu primer beso fue igual a… los que le siguieron?

Stan lo pensó.

_De hecho, todos los besos con Wendy me parecieron iguales…_

_Pero… cuando Kyle me besó…_

_*BABA*_

- No.

- Bueno, pues… los primeros besos suelen ser "**picos**". Sólo un roce, suficiente para… sentirlo… pero no para… humm… _disfrutarlo…_

- ¿Ejemplo?

Tuvo que obligarse a no sonreír.

Kyle soltó un bufido, y tomo dos osos de peluche.

Uno rosa, y uno azul.

- Bien, el rosa es la niña, el azul el niño. Cuando pasa esto – juntó los hocicos de los muñecos -, se considera un pico.

- Creo que… no termino de entender la idea.

_Por favor, aguanta…_

Era muy difícil conseguir no soltar una carcajada.

Kyle se sonrojó cuando notó lo que el muchacho quería.

- ¡Stan!

- ¿No querías que comprendiera todo?

El se mordió el labio inferior y, luego de una aparente batalla metal, se acercó al pelinegro y juntó sus labios.

Rápidamente volvió a separarse de él.

Sonrojado.

- Bueno, por lo general en éste tipo de besos sólo… hay contacto físico en los labios… ¿entendiste?

- Sí, creo…

Le sonrió provocativamente.

- Bueno, da igual. Yo… esto – había perdido el hilo de la clase -… ah, sí. Los besos **suaves** son… bueno, suaves.

- ¡Descubriste América, Kyle!

- Me refiero a qué… hay poco movimiento de labios, pero movimiento al fin.

- ¿Y contacto físico?

- Casi nada.

Silencio.

Sonrisa de lado de parte del ojiazul.

Silencio.

Labio a punto de sangrar de parte del ojiverde.

Silencio.

- Oh, Stan, basta.

- ¿De qué?

- De mirarme… así.

- ¿Cómo?

- Así… como… ¡como si esperaras que hiciera algo!

- ¿Y qué pasa si espero otro ejemplo?

Su corazón latió más rápido.

¿Había pasado ya la invisible línea de la paciencia de Kyle?

- Bueno, coloca tu mano en mi cintura – comenzó el judío-.

Así lo hizo.

- Yo la coloco en tu cuello.

Listo.

- Y… ¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUÉ HACER! – Le gritó en el oído.

- ¡Kyle! Es que quiero…

- ¿Aprender?

Dudó.

- De hecho, iba a decir que quería besarte…

- ¿De verdad?

- No, en realidad iba a decir aprender.

- ¡TE ODIO, STANLEY!

- ¡No te enojes, por favor! Sólo… bromeaba… ¿cómo quieres que aprenda a besar, si no me besas? ¡Eres como Mr Garrison!

- ¿Me comparas con ese indefinido?

- ¡Pero te comportas justo como el cuando hablo sobre las batallas, recuerdas el ejemplo que nos dio acerca de cómo luchaban Paris, Oprah y Tom Cruse contra los paparazis! ¿Aprendimos algo útil de la "teoría"? ¡Debes pensar que estas clases son como el Ejército de **L' RESISTANCE**! ¡Práctica!

Kyle movió la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Por más absurdo que fue aquel ejemplo… no pudo encontrar excusa

No había excusa.

Volvió las manos al cuello del pelinegro y juntó sus labios.

Él dejó reposar sus brazos en la cintura del pelirrojo.

Atrajo más el cálido cuerpo hacia él.

Kyle lo guiaba moviendo lentamente sus labios, acariciándolos, disfrutando…

Stan por su parte comenzó a entusiasmarse, y tocó los labios del judío con su lengua.

Grave error.

Este lo soltó, y se alejó de él.

- Stan…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Eso fue de otra categoría. Ya entendí, ¿está bien?

- Bueno. Creo que es suficiente por…

- ¡No! Quiero decir – se corrigió, sonrojado… - no he aprendido suficiente por hoy, Ky…

- ¿Qué pretendes de mí, Stan? ¿Quieres volverme loco?

- No creo ser tan insoportable…

- No me refería a – se sonrojó violentamente -… Bueno, yo – se tocó el pelo nerviosamente -… humm… pasemos a los besos **tiernos** ¿vale?

- Como digas, profe.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, son los besos para… confesar.

_Wow, se vuelve útil e interesante…_

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, la parte más lenta es el acercamiento. Lo miras a los ojos, le dices tu confesión, y, luego de sonreírle, te acercas hasta casi rozarle los labios.

Suspiró, y el pelirrojo se estremeció.

- ¿Y luego?

- Pues… le susurras cualquier frase bonita… Da lo mismo qué frase, porque cuando lo beses se le olvidará.

Rió. _No parece tan difícil…_

- Y… lo besas tiernamente – sonrió -. Con cuidado y amor. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí…

Silencio.

- ¿¡Ahora no vas a pedirme ejemplo!

Se sonrojaron.

- Pues si tú quieres… me ayudaría mucho.

_Muchísimo…_

- Bueno. Será como… teatro. Imagina que yo soy ésa persona de la cual estás enamorado.

_Qué fácil, ¡lo eres!_

- Listo.

- Entonces… empieza…

A Stan le temblaron las piernas… Mierda

- No puedo. No me animo…

- Vamos, tú puedes – sonrió en forma de apoyo-. Imagínala, y dime todo lo que te gustaría decirle a ella…

Todo. ¡Qué palabra tan grande!

- Bueno. Kyle **-** comenzó **-**, yo… bueno… **-** _Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. ¡Tú puedes!... no, no puedo ¡SI, SI PUEDES!... voy a vomitar… ¡COÑO NO! Mente positiva Stan mente… positiva _**-** me gustas mucho… y… pues, eres el chico más genial que conozco. El más adorable, el más inteligente, el más divertido. El más perfecto. Sé que yo no soy la gran cosa. Que soy flojo, estúpido y muchas otras cosas… pero… jamás encontrarás a nadie en éste mundo que te ame como yo lo hago. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y… ya no puedo ocultarlo más tiempo **-** tomó una pequeña manos entre las suyas **-**. No quiero seguir ocultándolo. Eres la única persona a la que conozco tan bien, la única a la que llevo dentro del corazón.

Coloca una de sus torpes manos en el angelical rostro, y la otra en la cintura.

Sonríe, nervioso.

Mezcla rápidamente su aliento con el de el, ubicándose a escasos centímetros.

- Te amo.

Ve un brillo especial en los ojos verdes, y lo besa.

Lentamente.

Por una vez, no se deja llevar por el deseo.

Sólo por esa caricia.

Siente algo húmedo chocar con sus labios, pero sin embargo sabe que no es la lengua de su amigo…

Es…

… frío…

Se separa con rapidez, y lo ve.

Kyle… MIERDA ¡está llorando!

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ky?

El soltó un fuerte sollozo, y se encogió en el pecho de Stanley.

- ¿Kyle? Oye, ¿por qué lloras?

Comenzó a sentirlo temblar. No le estaba gustando nada.

- ¿Tan mal te besé? – Intentó bromear, como último recurso. Pero funcionó.

El rió, aunque hipando.

- Tu beso fue más que sa… satisfactorio – continuó el, con los ojos brillosos y mojados -. Es que… no, nada…

- Dime. Confía en mí.

Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos.

- Es que fue… fue… lo que dijiste…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esas… cosas que dijiste pensando en… bueno, lo que dijiste antes de besarme…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué fue lo que dije que estuvo mal?

- Es que… todo… todo lo que dijiste fue tan… ¡tan hermoso!

Stan se asombró.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras, Ky?

- Es que… a mí nunca – sollozó -… nada, no importa, no te preocupes por mí. Soy un estúpido… ¿cómo pude…?

- Para. Primero: no eres estúpido, eres el chico más inteligente de éste universo. Y segundo: claro que me preocupo por ti… ¿Por qué te afectó lo que dije?

- Yo… ay, Stan, es que todas las cosas que me dijiste… yo… nunca nadie, jamás, me había dicho cosas así de hermosas… y… aunque sé que no pensabas en mí, pues… sería increíble que algún día alguien…

- ¿Qué alguien qué?

- Que alguien me quiera como tú… como tú quieres a… _esa persona especial_…

Algo se rompió en el interior de él.

Algo que identificó como… su corazón.

Le destruía ver al chico que amaba así…

Destrozado.

- No lo dudes. Jamás dudes que hay alguien que te ama.

El rió, con dolor.

- ¿Quién, Stan? ¿Tú?

Iba a responder lo obvio, pero lo interrumpieron.

- No, Stan. Tu cariño no vale, porque es de amistad. El cariño de Kenny tampoco, porque también es mi amigo. ¿Quién entonces? ¿Mi padre? ¿Ike?… Date cuenta, jamás nadie se fijará en mí, porque… porque… ¡no sé por qué, simplemente porque así es la vida!

Dejó que más de sus saladas lágrimas se volcaran…

Stan se acercó al rostro del pequeño, y besó cada una de sus lágrimas.

Dejó que el sabor de el lo inundara de ésta simple manera.

Recorrió con sus manos los canales formados en el rostro de Kyle.

Luego lo abrazó.

Y al separarse, le sonrió con toda la fortaleza de la cual fue capaz.

- No creas que por llorar, te librarás de las otras explicaciones de la clase…

Kyle se quedó quieto.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… creo que aún no sé besar, Ky. La cosa no se me da bien.

Besó su mejilla, pasando la lengua desde su barbilla hasta su frente.

- ¿Lo ves? Creo que aún no manejo muy bien la lengua…

- ¡Eres tonto de remate, Stanley Marsh!

A pesar de la tristeza, a pesar de todo, ahora reía.

- Así es el Kyle que conozco. Así, es el Kyle del cual **_me enamoré_**…

***o***

**Fin del capitulo *le tiran tomates y la abuchean por cortar el capitulo en esa parte* pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció?...mañana es el final del fic BUAAAA *llora a mares* U.U en fin gente, mañana me despediré como es, y responderé Reviers, por los momentos voy a ayudar a mi mamá a preparar la torta de Brownie *SE ENCABRONA PORQUE SE ACUERDA QUE NO PODRA COMER HASTA MAÑANA A LA NOCHE* ni modo nos leemos mañana  
>¡ I LOVE YOURS!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: ¿_TE ENSEÑO A BESAR?_**

- Así es el Kyle que conozco. Así, es el Kyle de la cual **_me enamoré_**…

_Se lo dije…_

_¿Se lo dije?_

_¡SE LO DIJE!_

Su sangre hizo una reunión inmediata en sus mejillas, el latido de su corazón se transformó en un pitido.

Sintió sus manos sudar y sus piernas temblar.

Lo peor, no eran las ganas de vomitar que crecían de manera veloz, o esa sensacion que te anunciaba que pronto tendrias un ataque de asma

Era la expresión de Kyle: parecía petrificado.

Pero antes de voltear a ver si había un asesino cerca, lo decidió…

Debía…

¡Escapar!

Y lo hizo.

Corrió.

Y, sin saber cómo, llegó hasta su madre.

- ¿Stan? ¿Qué te sucede?

_Piensa, Stanley, piensa…_

_Kyle… *BABA* Kyle…_

_No, Stanley, ¡piensa en algo que decirle a tu madre!_

- Yo… pues yo… ¿es la hora de la cena, verdad? – Sin esperar respuesta, añadió: - Voy a poner la mesa, mamá, no queremos que cuando llegue papá no esté listo.

Corrió nuevamente.

Y con la mente en _*Kyle, baba, Kyle, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Kyle*_, puso cada cosa en su lugar.

Una hora después, estaba cenando junto a su hermana, sus padres y… ¡Kyle!

- ¿Les pasa algo, niños? – Sharon estaba preocupada.

- Nada – respondieron Shelly, Jhon (el cual fue invitado a cenar) y Kyle. Nuestro pelinegro no conseguía articular palabra.

- ¿Stan?- ahora su madre se dirigía a él.

- ¿Humm?

Levantó la cabeza del plato para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre, y con la de nadie más.

- ¿Qué te sucede, hijo? Desde que bajaste a poner la mesa has actuado extraño.

- ¿Yo? ¡Imposible! Mamá, no te preocupes… es que… tengo sueño – mintió -, creo que me iré a dormir ahora mismo…

Cuando se disponía a marcharse…

- ¡No! -. Yo… humm… debo decir algo importante. Y necesito que… necesito que todos estén presentes…

Todos miraron al chico de ojos negros con curiosidad ¿qué era lo que quería confesarles?

- Pues, adelante – dijo Randy…

- Yo… bueno… ustedes, todos ustedes, son… como una familia para mí. La familia que… que nunca tuve y que siempre quise tener…

- Oh, cariño – le interrumpió Sharon…

Jhon, le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio y lo dejara continuar.

- Yo… yo los quiero a todos como a mi familia. Son lo mejor que tengo – miró a Kyle con una sonrisa -. Pero… hay cosas que… bueno, son inevitables.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Randy.

- Pues yo… yo me he enamorado.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven.

- ¡Oh, Jhon, cariño! ¡Felicitacio…!

- Espere, señora Marsh. Me enamoré de la chica más perfecta, simpática, y… bueno… la mejor chica del universo. Y por eso… quería preguntarles algo…

_¿Se supone que está hablando de Shelly?_ – Pensó Stan, horrorizado

- ¿Qué, Jhon? – el matrimonio Marsh…

- Pues… yo quiero… bueno, ser parte de su familia… de ésa otra manera – silencio -. Yo… bueno, como su yerno.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Excepto Stan.

- Mamá, papá – todos lo miraron -. Yo ya sabía lo de Jhon y mi hermana. Yo sé que la quiere y la cuida… y sinceramente, no imagino a nadie mejor para nuestra Shelly… **_-_**_ en parte también es porque no creo que ella tenga tanta suerte con esa cara y ese carácter como para encontrar otra oportunidad como esta_

- Sé que mi opinión no es del todo válida – añadió Kyle -, pero estoy de acuerdo con Stan – le sonrió al chico-. Jhon ama a Shelly. Yo lo sé.

- Papá, yo estoy enamorada de él también.

Shelly lo dijo con los ojos brillantes, y la voz firme.

Salido de su corazón… Si, por lo visto Shelly SI tiene corazón

- Stan, Kyle… ¿pueden… irse a su habitación un momento? Los jóvenes, mi esposo y yo necesitamos hablar seriamente, y en privado.

_¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagan quedarme a solas con Kyle y tener que confesarle lo que siento! ¡NO!_

- Claro que sí, señora Marsh – en cuestión de segundos, Kyle estaba junto a Stanley, tirándolo de la camisa -. Vamos, Stan…

Tuvo que hacerlo.

Y, dirigiéndole a Jhon repetidas miradas de **odio**, siguió a Kyle.

…

Pero a penas llegaron al corredor Kyle dijo:

- Debemos hablar, Stan.

_Sabía que eso sucedería._

_Pero ¿tan pronto?_

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, Stan, ahora.

No pudo mirarlo.

_¿Por qué demonios es tan… perfecto?_

- Bueno. Está bien. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

- ¡Stan! Yo… está bien. Empecemos por: ¿por qué no me miras cuando te estoy hablando?

Él se sonrojó, y dejó de mirar al piso.

Se encontró con sus bellísimos ojos verdes.

...

- Perdón, no… no me había dado cuenta…

- Supongamos que te creo. ¿Tú…? ¿Yo…? No, ¿Nosotros…?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Alguna vez te enseñé a besar **apasionadamente**?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Yo… ¿te enseño a besar?

Él no reaccionó.

Sólo percibió dos actos:

*Primero: Kyle estaba frente a él hablándole tranquilamente.

* Segundo: Kyle estaba apresándolo contra la pared mientras le revolvía el cabello y lo besaba sin control.

¡Vaya cambio!

Y así estaba mucho mejor…

No sabía el por qué del beso.

Corrección:

¡No le interesaba saber el por qué!

Y sin importar ya ni el espacio, ni el tiempo, llevó las manos al cabello rojo de el, revolviéndoselo…. El aroma a sandia y patilla lo inundo.

Entre los movimientos bruscos, chocaban sus narices.

Si seguían a ese ritmo, se lastimarían.

Pero valdría la pena.

Y dejó de ser suficiente.

Por primera de muchas veces, necesitaron más.

Stan se deshizo de la boca de el en una milésima de segundo, y a la siguiente le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

El susurraba cosas sin sentido, o por lo menos que en ése instante de desenfreno no comprendieron.

El pelinegro no descifró los *te amo* entremezclados con suspiros.

Deslizó su boca hasta su pecho, pero tuvo piedad de la intimidad…

Descendió hasta el abdomen de el, y le besó el ombligo.

¿En qué momento había desprendido los botones inferiores de la camisa del chico?

¿Eso importaba en realidad?

Se desprendió de su tarea y se dio un segundo para respirar.

Kyle mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior.

Tenía los labios y el cuello muy rojos.

Estaba muy despeinado, más de lo normal.

Stan sonrió y lo besó cerca del oído.

- Te quiero – le dijo -.

Luego, volvió a sus labios.

Y mientras enredaba su lengua con la de el, colocó ambas manos en el firme trasero de su mejor amigo.

El ojiverde le arrugaba la camisa en la zona pectoral, acariciándolo con desesperación.

Ninguno de los dos podía controlar el ritmo de su respiración, ni de sus corazones.

Iban a explotar.

Y lo peor era, que no les iba a importar.

- ¡STANLEY RANDALL MARSH! ¿¡QUÉ COÑO DE LA PUTA MADRE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

Se separaron dos metros de un salto.

Y allí estaban:

Jhon y Shelly tomados de la mano, aguantando la risa.

Y su padre y su madre viéndolos.

Sharon, parecía no darle crédito a sus ojos.

Y Randy… ¡estaba indignado! y encabronadísimo

- ¡QUIERO YA MISMO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, JOVENCITO! Y ustedes – añadió mirando a Jhon y a Shelly-… ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista ahora mismo si no quieren que me arrepienta de haberlos dejado salir juntos!

Los aludidos se fueron corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Yo… papá, puedo explicarlo… yo estaba…

_Bueno, estaba hablando con Kyle y de pronto comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. No porque nos guste, claro que no, sino porque es… un estudio. Muy importante, esto es un examen. Si Kyle gime, me graduó de besador profesional y puedo intentar besarlo fuera del horario escolar. ¿Comprenden? ¡Es muy importante para mi futuro!_

- ¡Todo fue mi culpa, señor Marsh! – Kyle lo había interrumpido -. Es que… bueno, estábamos esperando para saber qué había pasado entre Jhon y Shelly (que por cierto, no se arrepentirán de haberlos dejado salir juntos), y yo… bueno, le dije algo a Stan y…

Miró al pelinegro buscando ayuda.

El se veía muy… sexy… con su cabello mas despeinado de lo normal, sus hermosos ojos verdes un tanto nublados, sus labios rojos y jadeantes, su cuello blanco con marcas rojas que gritaban "STANLEY ESTUBO AQUÍ", su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente y su plano abdomen (el cual era visible gracias a las grandiosas habilidades del joven Marsh para desabotonar camisas sin siquiera proponérselo)

Stan sonrió, pensando que él había provocado aquella imagen en su pelirrojo favorito…

_¡COÑO Deja de pensar en el de ésa manera! Primero, porque necesitas decir algo para salvarte del castigo de tus padres por todo un año (si es que no te asesinan antes claro esta); segundo no quieres que tu paquete se note mas, y tercero, porque ¡El ni siquiera es tu novio!_

_¡ESO ES! ¡Novio! ¡El no es mi novio!_

- Es que… ¡Kyle es mi novio!

Si los señores Marsh no hubieran estado mirando a Stan con la boca abierta, quizás hubieran notado que el ojiverde tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que ellos.

- ¿Kyle… es tu… tu novio? – Preguntó Randy.

- ¡Sí! ¿Verdad, _amor_?

Es cuando el volvió a la tierra.

_¿Amor?_

El habría dado todo por oír a Stan llamarlo así, pero este seguía mareado por la más resiente clase de besar…

- ¿Sí?… - lo susurró -. Quiero decir, ¡claro que sí!

Le tomó la mano al pelinegro.

- Yo… bueno, hijo – Sharon miró a su marido - ¡te felicito!

Lo abrazó melosamente. Y luego, se dirigió a Kyle y le pellizco las mejillas

Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas brillantes, y creo que no es necesario que les cuente cuáles parecían un semáforo.

Randy, por fin hablo, la mirada que tenia solo indicaba cosas negativas… por eso fue que se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando dijo:

- Bueno, hijo, no te miento diciendo que esto no me sorprende: hace tiempo que tu madre y yo sabíamos lo enamorado que estás de Kyle – Stan deseó desaparecer en ese instante -. Sinceramente la idea al principio no me agradaba absolutamente nada… pero ahora… nos alegra mucho que al fin hayas tenido el valor como para decírselo – fue cuando el pelinegro deseó que la tierra lo tragase -. Y debo decir, para no pecar de falsa modestia, que has heredado mis encantos – fue ahí cuando Stan deseó morir lenta y dolorosamente… -, porque seguramente fue eso lo que atrapo a Kyle en tu red. ¡Felicitaciones, hijo mío!

Lo abrazó, y Stan devolvió el apretón…

…Mientras deseaba apuñalarlo por la espalda…

Cuando se separaron, Sharon dijo:

- Queridos míos, pueden ir a la habitación de Stan, supongo que quieren _hablar_ – guiñó un ojo – en privado… Puedes dormir ésta noche ahí, en la cama de Stanley… es decir en todas sus pijamadas lo hacen así que… sólo les pido que se comporten…

Con una última sonrisa de cómplice dedicada a Kyle, al puro estilo Kenny McCormick, Sharon se marchó de la mano de su marido.

Se hizo el silencio.

Stan miró a Kyle, que a su vez miraba sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Sonrojado.

Y notó que seguían tomados de la mano.

Se la soltó inmediatamente.

Entonces el lo miró y le dijo:

- Stan, no quiero molestarte, pero ¿podría ir contigo a tu habitación? Realmente, no quiero ir a la habitación de Shelly y ver… enterarme de lo que ha estado haciendo…

- No sigas. Puedes venir conmigo, si de cualquier manera…

No terminó la frase.

Pero iba a ser "…si de cualquier manera mi padre ya te dijo lo que siento por ti, y yo ya te lo demostré"…

Cuando llegaron arriba, Stan se recostó boca arriba en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse tras Kyle.

- Gracias… por la mentira. Te quedó muy bien, hasta pareció verdad – Murmuró el…

Abrió los ojos y lo vio parada junto a la puerta.

- Siéntate – le pidió, señalando su propia cama -. Y… bueno, fue lo menos que pude hacer, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió – el chico ya estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo atentamente -. No puedo creer que mi padres… bueno, que ellos creyeran que era cierto…

- ¿Por qué no?

Stan rió.

- Porque… bueno, tú eres el tipo de chico mas bien perfecto, y yo soy el tipo de chico mas bien muy, demasiado, imperfecto. No somos el uno para el otro ¿te das cuenta?

- Es posible que estés en lo cierto, como también es posible que te equivoques – se miraron a los ojos -… Pero eso nunca lo sabremos, Stan, porque… porque somos amigos. Los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Y él lo comprendió.

El intentaba averiguar si estaba enamorado o no de el.

Volvió a reír.

_¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego?_

_¿Cómo no puede sólo ver que muero por el?_

- Y tú también estás en lo correcto, y a la vez te equivocas: hay una forma de saberlo, pero no creo que quieras probarla…

- ¿Quién es el sabelotodo ahora?

Rieron.

- Yo. Bueno, no lo sé todo. Hay cosas que siempre quise saber, y creo que jamás lo haré…

_Como por ejemplo, siempre quise saber cómo sería que fueras mío. Por sólo un día. Que me amaras…_

_O como ahora mismo, sólo quiero saber qué pasa por tus pensamientos, si de casualidad… tengo una mínima posibilidad…_

- Y vuelves a equivocarte, Stanley. Hay una forma, muy sencilla: ¡pregunta!

Dudó.

Pero, ¿qué podía perder?

- ¿Por qué me adelantaste la clase?

Lo ojos le brillaron.

- Porque quería hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no me has preguntado si es cierto que estoy enamorado de ti?

Comenzó a sudar.

- Porque… no he tenido el coraje…

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?

- Yo no…

- ¿Por qué eres perfecto?

- En realidad…

- ¿Por qué me gustas tanto?

Los dos corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

Stan estaba a un movimiento de besar a Kyle.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. ¿Por qué estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Por qué sueño contigo todas las noches? ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo? ¡O mejor aún! ¿Por qué te lo estoy diciendo ahora?

El reaccionó.

- Porque… ¡porque eres un estúpido! – Comenzó a sollozar - ¡STAN! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Descerebrado! ¡Inútil! ¡Mierda, demonios, argh!

Kyle estaba golpeándolo e insultándolo.

Y Stan lo sabía.

_¡Cómo me gusta oírlo maldecir!_

Sin embargo, le estaba doliendo el rechazo.

_¡Podría haber sido más dulce! Decirme "lo siento, Stan, pero no comparto tus sentimientos…"_

_Pero de ahí a insultarme de esa manera…_

Y Stan lo decidió.

Lo callaría.

Y tomándole ambos brazos para que no pudiera seguir golpeándolo, lo besó.

**Un pico**.

Ja, y el se lo había enseñado.

Cuando se separó del chico, le dijo fuerte y claro:

- Sí, te amo, ¿y qué?

Volvió a besarlo, **suavemente.**

Ja, y eso también se lo había enseñado Kyle.

Se volvió a separar de el.

- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? – Kyle estaba replicando - ¡Eres estúpido Stan! ¡Yo…! Yo… también te amo… Siempre soñé con que sintieras lo mismo que yo, y estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti desde hace tanto, y ¡no lo sé! No entiendo cómo… si tan sólo… si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho, podríamos haber... estado... no sé, podríamos haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo juntos, y… y no tendría que… que contenerme cuando quiero besarte a cada minuto…

Tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, y derramando una última lágrima, le confesó:

- Te amo…

Lo besó **tiernamente.**

Ja, y eso lo habían aprendido juntos…

Cuando se volvieron a separar, se sonrieron…

- Kyle, ¿me haces el favor de convertir mi mentira en una verdad?

- ¿No puedes hacer preguntas como la gente normal, Stanley?

- Lo siento, olvidé que estaba hablando con el señorito Kyle Yo Soy Perfecto Broflovski.

Rió, y se arrodilló frente a su chico.

Tomó aire.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio para fastidiarme con los estudios, animarme con tus sonrisas, enamorarme cada día más con tu personalidad, deleitarme siempre con tu belleza, y por sobre todo amarme mucho (pero no tanto como yo a ti) hasta que el matrimonio nos una aún más?

- ¡STAN!

- Bueno, está bien ¿quieres ser mi novio… hasta que te cases conmigo?

El rió.

- Claro que sí, Stan.

Se besaron apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, porque les era muy dificultoso respirar, el pelinegro camino hasta la puerta y luego de pasarle llave dijo.

-¿sabías que el alumno siempre supera al maestro?

- ¿Ah, sí? – contestó el juguetón…

- Sí, y si mal no recuerdo, aún no me enseñaste a besar **salvajemente**… **_¿te enseño a besar?_**

- Humm… no lo sé… quizás beses demasiado bien…

- Vamos, no seas _sarcástico_…

Ambos se carcajearon.

- Está bien… enséñame a besar…

_Y así, amigos míos, es como unas sencillas clases pudieron hacer que nuestros protagonistas declaren sus sentimientos…_

_¿Qué pasó ésa noche?_

_Poco les puedo contar… Pero solo les diré que el STYLE llego al paraíso en solo 43 embestidas y 5 clases diferentes de besos_

**FIN**


End file.
